1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to variable processing of software applications. More particularly, the invention relates to processing dynamic variables in a data language.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data languages are becoming a more pervasive way to program. Data languages include markup languages, such as those based on XML, including HTML and TRIGML® (owned by QUALCOMM Incorporated). Data languages are extensively used in programming web-based applications but are not limited thereto. Examples of functions implemented using XML based languages include billing and transaction processing programs.
Data languages are interpretive by nature. A pass is made through the data language program and, for example, a web page is displayed using elements defined in the program. The program may define the elements used as well as characteristics of the element regarding how they may be displayed. These languages may also be used in the generation of user interfaces.
Difficulties arise in the use of data languages, such as with the handling of variables. Because XML is interpretive by nature, variables that are dynamic can't be changed once the variable has been set. Some attempts to solve this problem is with the use of java scripts. However, java scripts don't modify the variable until the code is re-executed and something must trigger the java script to be re-executed. There is no automatic trigger. In otherwords the program code containing the java script must be executed again to determine the new variable value. If the variable is dynamic and changing, the variable used in java script will not be updated until the code is re-executed.
Another difficulty in using data languages is that they don't allow access to the underlying computer or processor platform functions. For example, should you want to use a data language display a battery icon indicating the battery level, there is no mechanism in the data language to access the battery level as known to the platform. Java scripts also suffer from this problem of not having the ability to access computer/platform functions.
Consequently, there is a need in the art to provide methods and apparatus' allowing the evaluation of expressions containing dynamic variables. In addition, there is need to have a method and apparatus provide access to the computer/platform level functions.